


《清道夫》chapter（2）

by ZheJiu



Category: MM! – Fandom
Genre: M/M, 剧情pwp
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: 你是世间唯一能轻易把我心脏捏碎的人，因为我的每一条肋骨都在竭尽全力地拥抱你。





	《清道夫》chapter（2）

脖颈上的钳制越收越紧，丝毫没有要停下的意思。Loki气竭地嘶叫着，眼中已经爆出血丝，他大张着口试图在气管闭合之前呼吸最后一口空气，指甲已经把Thor掐着他的手挠得皮开肉绽。

“咳......Chivalry.....”黑水般的晕眩和窒息几乎没顶，Loki拼着最后一口力气吐出了那个单词，果然Thor的手劲松了一些，杀气腾腾的眼里闪过一丝疑惑。

不杀妇孺是这群亡命之徒最后的骑士精神，Chivalry。

“我怀孕了。”Loki的下一个重磅炸弹让Thor直接松开了手，“如果你杀了我，fandral会让整个关系网都知道Thor·odinson杀了一个手无寸铁的怀孕Omega，让你变成一条过街老鼠！咳咳.....”

遭受重创的喉咙让Loki重新咳嗽了起来，他捂着喉咙警觉戒备地瞪着Thor，而维京杀手震惊却似乎又意料之中地盯着他的肚子。

“你在看什.....”Loki刚想对Thor复杂的目光刨根问底，而失血过多的alpha卸掉了强撑着的最后一股力，目光涣散地轰然倒下，“Thor？！”

那时候Loki只要把奄奄一息的Thor扔下车，他就能从这个死局中成功脱身，甚至潜逃到阿姆斯特丹的安全屋待产......总之，他面对的选择太过清晰而残酷。

但Loki的动作比意识更快，他手脚麻利地将Thor重新架上了后座，清道夫发誓这是他拖过最重的“尸体”，以至于趴在方向盘上喘气时小腹已经隐隐作痛。

“你父亲果然和你一样命硬，”黑发的Omega皱眉捂着隆起的小腹嘟囔了一句，随即发动了面包车，“我是为了你才自讨苦吃，小麻烦鬼。”

Loki觉得鼻尖有些发热，他空出左手一抹，全是刺眼的鲜血。他一直在用草药压制孕期Omega对alpha本能的渴望，但这无疑是饮鸠止渴。

在找到办法脱身前，他得骗这个已经恨透自己的维京alpha上一次床。

Thor醒来的时候，发现自己躺在一个和阿萨酒店装潢风格极像的房间里。不难猜出这是fandral的连锁产业，也只有这种类似于休战区的地方才能逃过灭霸的追杀。

唔，灭霸.....高天尊背后真正的势力。

alpha发现自己的伤口已经被整齐的缝合，甚至被挠破的手背都妥帖地包扎了起来，而麻药的后劲让他试图下床的动作十分迟缓。

“我劝你别乱动，”一道冷清沙哑的声音从套间外传了过来，Loki穿着浴袍走了进来，留长的黑发卷曲湿漉地耷在肩上，“我只缝过不会动的死人， 不保证伤口不会崩开。”

“你什么时候发现自己怀孕的？”Thor在暴怒过后便是冷酷，他一个接一个地抛出自己的问题，丝毫不理会Omega的花言巧语，“收藏家到底是怎么死的？你知不知道现在是谁在悬赏我的人头？”

“我杀了收藏家，为了抢夺一个被称作“魔方”的无尽能源，那能让我这辈子都不用再干清道夫这种脏活。”Loki意外地诚实，他撑着床沿盘腿坐了上来，低头时露出了被Thor掐得青紫的脖颈，“我知道，高天尊兄弟俩为灭霸做事，他现在认为魔方在你手里。”

Thor的胸膛剧烈起伏，但他还在忍耐，双拳握得死紧。

“至于这个小麻烦.....我不知道，Thor，我不知道......”Loki终于露出了脆弱的神情，他向后摸了一把碎发，像个做错了事的孩子，“我没去检查过，但我能感受到它的存在，这个小鬼每天都让我筋疲力尽......”

Loki的低喃突然停住了，他像是突然清醒过来般，咬着自己的舌尖懊恼地看着alpha，像是后悔自己的示弱。

我料定了你会心软，Thor。

维京杀手极轻地叹了口气，想要抬手摸摸Loki凹陷削瘦的面颊，仍对他心有余悸的Omega却下意识地瑟缩了一下，却还是皱着眉蹭了蹭他的掌心，幽绿的眼睛像小兽般安安静静地瞅着他。

于是Thor冷硬的心脏里有一座冰山就此沉没，他不得不承认自己对Loki毫无办法。

他们接着吻滚进被褥时Loki按住了Thor腰侧的伤口，抬腿将挂在他腰上的浴巾彻底蹬了下来。Omega在刚刚被进入时就开始颤抖了起来，Loki抓着Thor的金发仰起了头，微张的唇擦过alpha的胡茬和鼻尖，吐出细软沙哑的呻吟。

Loki乖得反常，甚至连包裹着Thor的软肉都顺从地跟随着节奏吮吸他，每当alpha想要仔细看清他的神色时就迫切地吻住Thor，前所未有的契合让两人很快到达了高潮。

胎儿跟着一起躁动了起来，Loki失措地叫了一声，疲软的手指在alpha肌肉贲发的脊背上留不下任何痕迹，而Thor抵着Loki的额头重而粗地喘息，撞进生殖腔顶到了最深，在Omega紧绷的大腿上捏出了凹陷。

alpha顾忌着胎儿没有成结，Thor慢而深地在Loki高潮时将他推到了更高点，可恨可怜的小骗子蜷缩着紧抱住Thor，因为他给予的极致快感而断断续续地呜咽。

“Thor，够了......”两人都是欲望精力最盛的年纪，Thor将Loki搂在自己脖颈上的手握着亲吻了一下，刚想继续动作时却被按住了胸口，“我们的身体状态都太差了。”

alpha退出Omega的身体时还是硬着的，Loki安抚地亲了亲Thor的肩膀，拢着被扯开的浴袍下床去了浴室。Thor枕着胳膊听见浴室里响起了水声，却本能地感觉到不安。

Thor悄无声息地踱步到了浴室门外，他听见了Loki隐约的说话声，对电话那头的人十分熟稔。

“对，我三个小时后就到港口，帮我准备些药。”  
“在哪儿都能重新开始，我本来就一无所有。”  
“我和他......怎么可能会有未来。”

紧锁的门被维京杀手猛得推开时发出了一声巨响，Loki吓得把手机滑进了洗手池，想低头去捞的时候却被Thor狠狠攥住了手腕。

“你听我......”“你真是能用尽办法让我死心，Loki。”Thor的手也在颤抖，他看着Loki的眼神让人错觉已经落泪，却偏偏干涩而绝望，“为什么不干脆把我丢在那堆尸体里？！”

Loki的腕骨被捏的咯咯作响，他向来巧舌如簧却也不做徒劳的辩解。Omega当机立断地抓起牙刷扎向了Thor小腹上的伤口，alpha痛得怒吼了一声，抓着Loki胸口的衣服将他撞到了镜子上，而Omega毫不示弱地一脚将Thor踹得险些跪倒在地。

Loki推开踉跄的Thor向门口跑去，身高近两米的alpha几步就堵住了他的退路，整个套间都充斥了alpha凶悍爆裂的信息素，Loki软着腿坐倒在地，却被Thor一把拎起来架回了浴室。

“你该庆幸阿萨酒店规矩救了你一命。”Thor将Loki背对着自己压在了洗手池和自己之间，捏着他的下巴逼着他面对镜子，找出惨白的面色，“看看你自己的这张漂亮的皮，里面的五脏六腑是不是都已经被阴谋诡计毒烂了？！”

“fandral欠我一个人情，”Loki这次是真的被吓到了，他能分辨出Thor眼里到底还有几分旧情，但现在已经完全看不见了，“他能让你一直受阿萨的庇护......”

“像个吃软饭等死的废物？！”Thor凑近了Loki的耳朵，一字一句，咬牙切齿，“Loki·laufeyson，你为什么要像个瘟疫一样盯上我？”

Loki闭了闭眼睛，他劣迹斑斑心思歹毒，杀死了世上最后一丝属于他温柔。

Thor没有等到Loki的回应，目光彻底暗了下去。他把Loki的浴袍撩了上去，露出了还留着自己指痕的浑圆臀部，只是这一次没有人会温柔对待这具躯体。

“不！Thor，别这样.....求你，啊！嗯....嗯啊！”Loki挣扎的手背Thor捏在一起摁在了洗手池的瓷砖台面上，alpha毫无前戏地肏了进来，托着Loki小腹时感觉到胎儿动了动，长驱直入时稍稍退出了一些，在Loki以为Thor会放过他时毫无预警地撞了进去。

“哈呃、嗯......啊！慢.......呃嗯！”Loki倒吸了一口凉气，随即Thor便毫不停歇地顶弄了起来，低头时垂落下的金发让Omega看不清他镜子里的神情，沉默凶悍地操干着呜咽求饶的Omega。

Thor从背后卡着Loki的下巴逼他抬起头，Omega从镜子里看见自己面色苍白而脸颊通红，因为疼痛而发出嘶哑暧昧的呜咽，浑身都透着被蹂躏到破碎的不堪媚态。

Loki学的手脚功夫仅限偷袭，硬碰硬时绝不是Thor的对手。越来越无法忍受的胀痛感让他连喘息都渐渐低了下去，然后随着脱力顺着洗手池滑了下去。

Thor在Omega磕晕之前把他捞起来丢到了卧室的床上，Loki在看见alpha的眼神时就完全放弃了抵抗。

他曾无数次见过维京杀手看着满地尸体时的模样，厌恶，冷漠，无动于衷.......就像此刻。

Thor把Loki翻了过去沉下腰杆，Omega被迫撑开的身体为了保护胎儿战栗着服从了alpha，Loki将脸埋进了枕头里，同样用沉默来回应身后毫无情感的泄欲。

alpha似乎不满Omega干柴般毫无反应，低头咬住了Loki后颈上红肿的腺体。Thor没有咬破那层皮肤，但临时标记已经足以让Loki尖叫出声，两人交合的地方肉眼可见地湿润了起来。

“出去、嗯！你不能.......哈啊，这样.....啊！”Loki徒劳地想要忽视赤裸裸席卷而来的快感，后入让Thor的整根性器都压进了他的肉穴，几乎已经可以顶到胎儿，“太深....嗯呃，孩子......”

“连自己的血肉都要利用，”Thor的动作顿了顿，然后稍稍退出一些浅浅地挺动了起来，Loki低噎着咬紧了枕头，脊背在起伏时凹陷出诱人的弧度，“果然是只有你干得出来的事。”

Loki迷迷糊糊地高潮了一次，然后Thor在Omega胡乱地咒骂或求饶中将他抱在腿上重新干了进去。Loki还记得他们上一次面对面做爱的样子，Thor暖融融的吻落在自己的鼻尖和唇边，每一下深入都合着心跳抵达巅峰。

alpha被攻击撕裂的伤口已经渗透纱布流出鲜血，顺着小腹流到了Loki的腰上，但Thor还是没有停下。他一遍遍地在这个没有心的Omega体内打下烙印，试图证明些什么，而Loki眼里只有对他的恐惧和痛苦。

Omega单手撑着自己被撞得摇摇晃晃的身体，另一只手捂着自己鼓起的小腹，试图让跟着它父亲一起折磨自己的胎儿安静一些，但于事无补。Loki的两腿间湿透了，Thor的暂时标记让他本能地开始分泌大量体液，连一直抗拒紧绷的甬道都松软了下来，谄媚地包裹吮吸着alpha横冲直撞的肉刃。

他太累了。Loki抿着嘴闭上眼睛，晕眩和困意就盖过了快感，Thor的粗喘和体温压在Omega的后背上，却离他越来越远，直至朦胧。

Thor只觉得被自己困在身下的人一直紧绷的腰肢突然软了软，然后就这样一声不吭地瘫倒了下去。

“Loki？”Thor发现自己的声音止不住地在颤抖，他手忙脚乱地跪在床上把Loki抱了起来，而昏厥的Omega像破布娃娃般向后软软地仰倒了头，“求你，Loki.......Loki！”

那一刻Thor悲哀地发现，他还是有了无可救药的软肋。

Omega的身体素质很好，Loki在意识到自己晕过去就一直试图让自己清醒过来。他艰难无比地睁开了眼睛，在认出Thor之后绵软无力地扇了他一巴掌，然后呼吸平稳地昏睡了过去。

维京杀手哭笑不得地看着这个瑕疵必报的小骗子，无可奈何地将他卷进了被窝。“我会从你身上都讨回来的，”Thor不知道Loki能否听见他虚张声势的警告，Omega依旧有恃无恐地睡的安稳，“别以为我就此放过你了，小混蛋。”

alpha小心翼翼地碰了碰被褥下Loki的肚子，他从来都是收割生命的角色，此刻却因为这个小生命的诞生而惊叹。

幽灵杀手Thor·odinson和赏金清道夫Loki·laufeyson的孩子，这几乎是世间最令人难以置信的存在了。

Loki醒来的时候已经是深夜了，窗外亮起了万家灯火，而Thor以一个怪异而费劲的姿势睡在他身侧，似乎是想确保自己不会压到Omega的肚子，长密的睫毛在睡梦里也在不安地轻颤。

Omega想象过维京杀手好好打理过浓密须发的样子，却总是一个模糊的剪影。Loki下意识地抬手抚摸Thor胡须下面颊的轮廓，试图和脑海中的印象重合......直到那双湛蓝的眼睛睁开。

“我错过了离开的渡轮，”Loki触电般收回手，出口的话依旧尖锐伤人，“满意了？” “你为什么会留下这个孩子？”Thor没有再被他惹怒，看着Loki的目光专注得让他心颤，“我想了很多遍，如果你真的把我弃如敝履，不可能留下它。”

“这和你有什么关系？”Loki抿了抿嘴，他们只要上了床就没有停歇的时候，第一次像此刻般，“我本来计划远走高飞，安顿下来后养一个孩子解闷也......” “如果他长大了之后像我呢？”

”我......” “看着那样一张脸，你想起我时会是什么样的心情？”

“如果我死在了这座城市，你会告诉他另一个父亲的墓碑在哪里吗？”  
“你不会那么容易死......” “我会的，Loki。”

Thor捧住了Loki的面颊，低哑的嗓音掺杂了前所未有的脆弱：“我曾经以为自己战无不胜，直到你把我变成了瞻前顾后的凡人。”   
“我怕你谎言套着骗局让我一败涂地，我怕你狠心离开我后又会难过，我也怕你.....根本没有心。”

“我很怕你，Loki。”  
你是世间唯一能轻易把我心脏捏碎的人，因为我的每一条肋骨都在竭尽全力地拥抱你。

这些话几乎是剖开了Thor的五脏六腑才能让他坦然地说出来，Loki完全愣住了，他像是刚敲开玻璃壳的毒蛇，第一次遇见如此浓郁真挚的感情，以至于不敢相信它的存在。

“你可不擅长说谎，Thor。” “那就拆穿我，Loki。”Omega幽绿的眼睛剧烈颤动，似乎真的试图从Thor的面孔上找出任何蛛丝马迹，却毫无所获。

“要是被我发现，哪怕你有一丝一毫地退缩......”Loki用指尖碰了碰alpha有些干裂的嘴唇，然后近乎凶悍地吻了上去，Thor闷哼了一声，用手掌托住了他不管不顾撞上来的小腹，“我有千百种方法折磨你，Thor，我一定会......”

alpha用更坚定绵长的吻回应了Loki，他们赤裸相贴却毫无欲念，只是贪恋着对方的唇舌和喘息。Thor标记Loki的腺体时Omega在他怀里尖叫了一声，他终于迎来了昏厥过去之前戛然而止的高潮，眯着眼蹭在alpha的胸口印了一个牙印。

“对付灭霸不能坐以待毙，我们得将他的幕僚逐一解决。”Omega清冽冷感的信息素便得温和了一些，细嗅时还有些矜贵的甘甜，Thor着迷地含着Loki的嘴唇不肯放，吻得他在自己的胸口挣扎了一阵又软了下来，“愿意当我的战友吗？”

“我刚刚在想如果你胆敢让我安心养胎，就在你身上拧断些东西。”Loki舔了舔嘴角，舌尖勾着牙挑了挑眉，成功勾引得Thor压着他的后脑勺吻上来时得意地笑了一声，“哈.......唔，我得看着你这个总是犯蠢的家伙。”

“嗯，”赏金千万的维京杀手觉得Loki没必要再喋喋不休了，威胁地掐了掐Omega腰上的软肉，Loki抖了抖，乖觉地松了牙关让Thor长驱直入，“离开你我可是真的什么都干不成。”

被反讽的Loki懒洋洋地哼笑了一声，终于卸下满腔的计谋专心致志地投入了Thor的吻。“很难受？”Loki摸了摸Thor一直在冒汗的脊背，他已经累到连被标记到提不起性欲，但alpha却不是，“进来吧。”

“你刚昏厥过，”Thor眼里还有些后怕，“我自己能解决。” “嘘，你的Omega恋人正在请求你，”Loki用鼻尖亲昵地蹭了蹭Thor的，“我能不能指望杀手先生的绅士品格，sir？”

他说，恋人。  
这是Loki别扭而笨拙的告白和承诺。

Thor进入的动作温柔得险些让Loki哭出来，alpha一直在用吻安抚不管多少次都无法顺畅容纳下他的Omega，直到在Loki最放松的时候尽根没入。

“怎么了？”Loki晕乎乎地靠在Thor的肩膀上，他得花些时间缓过来，而Thor一直在极度耐心地等他。“再等等，Loki。”Thor吻了吻他的额头，哪怕忍耐得额头青筋暴起都甘之如饴，“我得将功抵过。”

这样静静相连着拥抱是前所未有的，他们没有被成结牵制，却都默契地想要在对方的身体里留久一些。Loki几乎快要睡着了，而之后的一切的确都像是一场梦。

Thor托着他的腰慢慢抽动了起来，alpha一开始的幅度很小，让Omega的甬道没有承受到任何压力。Loki感到了前所未有的纯粹快感，和Thor这样壮硕高大的alpha做爱总是不可避免地得忍受些疼痛，但这一次完全没有。

“God.......哈啊...”Loki记不清自己说了什么，Thor的抽动变快了，于是他的耳边只剩下轰鸣。Thor爱极了Loki纵容自己蛮横索取时的样子，骄傲敏感的Omega此刻全然信任地打开了自己，身体诚实温顺得让他不知所措。

“Thor，继续....嗯！”但他的Loki抱住了他，汗津津地摸着Thor的金发，“你很棒，哼呃.....嗯...嗯！”Omega强撑着不让快感夺去自己的意识，他也同样需要将功补过。

最后的高潮像是在Loki的脑海里绽开了一场盛大的烟火，他终于忍不住掉下了眼泪，Thor的结将他们身体间的最后一丝空隙都填满，虔诚地在Omega耳边呢喃。

“我爱你，Loki，我爱你。”

Loki在放任自己陷入黑暗之前牵住了Thor的无名指，他总有一天会直白而热烈地回应的，但不是此刻，也不是梦里。

总还有很多机会回应的，Loki想。他们三个一定能顺利逃过灭霸的追杀，没道理厄运会偏偏降临到他的头上。

至少你得庇护Thor，Loki在梦里向那个自己从未信仰过的神祇祈祷。哪怕他十恶不赦血债累累，但请把我当做赐给他的礼物，奖赏他拯救了一颗本来已经被毒液侵蚀的心脏。

我们终有一天会迎来阳光，会有那一天的，Thor。


End file.
